


A LESSON HE WON'T FORGET

by Knightsbridge07



Category: Black Panther - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), infinity war - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 17:12:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15667650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightsbridge07/pseuds/Knightsbridge07
Summary: James Buchanan Barnes and Shuri have words.Uh oh...





	A LESSON HE WON'T FORGET

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wakandawinterprincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakandawinterprincess/gifts), [lilithenaltum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilithenaltum/gifts), [Jedi_Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jedi_Queen/gifts), [MissFit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissFit/gifts), [Malaiikka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malaiikka/gifts), [shardsofglass (rayoflight)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayoflight/gifts), [Yalegirl03](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yalegirl03/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [Miinayi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miinayi/gifts), [Violette31](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violette31/gifts), [Vamp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vamp/gifts), [Peacheschica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peacheschica/gifts), [TexannaRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TexannaRose/gifts), [AndIBecametheStars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndIBecametheStars/gifts), [CindersAndBrimstone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CindersAndBrimstone/gifts), [yubarta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yubarta/gifts), [rxinventlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxinventlove/gifts), [AggressiveApple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AggressiveApple/gifts), [2Shay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Shay/gifts), [Aoluas Anminti (AoluasAnminti)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AoluasAnminti/gifts), [Izzyabra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzyabra/gifts), [NotAsSweetasASweetPotato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotAsSweetasASweetPotato/gifts), [Beefybuckyismylife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beefybuckyismylife/gifts), [Aleja21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleja21/gifts), [sensevida](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sensevida/gifts), [Katieb161](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katieb161/gifts), [taryny_16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taryny_16/gifts), [asianlovingmexican](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asianlovingmexican/gifts), [sarcasticeyebrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasticeyebrow/gifts), [DazzledByTheNorthman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DazzledByTheNorthman/gifts), [Imisstx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imisstx/gifts), [Rebeca_hale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebeca_hale/gifts), [chizoma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chizoma/gifts), [luckywabbit651](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckywabbit651/gifts), [Lizard979](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizard979/gifts), [TheRavynFire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRavynFire/gifts), [Jensfanfics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jensfanfics/gifts), [ShalaGurl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShalaGurl/gifts), [blackbanners](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackbanners/gifts), [designtechdk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/designtechdk/gifts), [rmforever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rmforever/gifts), [Keira_63](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keira_63/gifts), [SweetHufflepuff (LoviSobakunorozu)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoviSobakunorozu/gifts), [jojo16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojo16/gifts), [marvellousholland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvellousholland/gifts), [CatCat2008](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatCat2008/gifts), [divaribelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/divaribelle/gifts), [IcedAcidPopsicle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcedAcidPopsicle/gifts), [RoyalWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyalWolf/gifts), [angleico315678](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angleico315678/gifts), [capsshuri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/capsshuri/gifts), [Guiniqua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guiniqua/gifts), [Thelittlescrimshaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelittlescrimshaw/gifts), [whenxkilled027](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenxkilled027/gifts), [4WakandaWithoutQuestion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4WakandaWithoutQuestion/gifts), [Yuzuvier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuzuvier/gifts), [ShootingStar13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShootingStar13/gifts), [littledarkone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledarkone/gifts).



The early afternoon was perfect—not too hot or cool, a bit of cloud cover to shade but not completely occlude the sun, and a light breeze to rustle the grass.

 

They laid together in his hammock, he with one foot hanging out in order to lazily swing them, and she molded comfortably to his side like a puzzle piece. She placed a kiss on his jawline and rubbed her nose against his prickly beard.

 

James looked down at Shuri with smiling, dark blue eyes. He rested the book he was reading on his bare chest and pulled her closer to claim her lips. As the kiss deepened, he squeezed her bottom, which was barely covered by a pair a denim short shorts and one of his linen tunics.

 

“Now that’s some sweet stuff,” he whispered against her mouth.

 

“New lip gloss,” Shuri said.

 

“Well, I meant you in general, but the lip gloss is nice, too. Mmm,” he says and kisses her again. “Wear that tonight…just that.”

 

She laughed and nestled deeper into James’ side. She picked up the paperback book he’d been reading and flipped through it, careful not to lose the page he’d marked. “I see you’re still studying your Wakandan lessons. How’s that coming?”

 

“Slow,” he says and turns to face her.

 

James had taken up trying to learn Wakandan for himself not long after he’d come out of the cryofreeze chamber. He hadn’t been all that serious in the beginning—it was merely a way to exercise his newly-rebooted mind and better integrate himself into the culture of the country. He knew that people typically appreciated any effort to communicate with them in their language.

 

In the months that he’d been with Shuri, he became even more dedicated in his efforts.

 

“You get a bit mixed up at times, no?” she says thoughtfully.

 

“At a _lot_ of times,” James says. “I know you told me doing something that requires dedicated concentration would go a long way toward my healing. Don’t worry, though, I’ll get it.”

 

Shuri looks up at him as he rubs his eyes. She moves out from under his arm and sits up in the hammock.

 

“Careful, doll, I don’t want us to end up on the ground like last time.”

 

“There won’t be any of _that_ right now, you insatiable creature,” she laughs. “Come lay here,” she says with her arms outstretched.

 

One side of his mouth pulls up into a suggestive smirk. “What’s in that pretty little head of yours, doll?”

 

“You’ll see, now come.”

 

James does as she requests, and he lays across her body, his back against her chest. She pulls him closer to secure him at the angle she wants. He takes in a deep breath.

 

“Now, close your eyes and relax. Clear your mind and concentrate. Focus on my touch.”

 

 _That won’t be a problem AT. ALL_ , he thinks. He doesn’t verbalize, but simply follows what she says. James didn’t quite know why, but he was more relaxed now than he’d been quite possibly in his entire life. He was also certain it had to do with the woman whose arms were cradling him.

 

“Ready?”

 

He nods as he hums a quiet _yes_.

 

“Here we go.”

 

Shuri’s touch is feather-light across his shoulder blade as she traces patterns that seem somehow familiar. He feels now like he’s floating. His senses seem keener and sharper, like nothing having to do with the super soldier serum that suspended him in lasting youth. The sound of the breeze and the subsequent rustling of the grass at the lakeside come into sharp relief in his ears.

 

“This word means ‘beauty’,” she says in a near whisper. She punctuates her last stroke with a kiss. “There is great beauty in you, James Buchanan Barnes, beauty inside and out.”

 

“This is the word for ‘courage.’” Shuri writes it down the length of his spine. “Your courage has brought you very far.”

 

James wants to weep from sheer bliss, but he’s concentrating, just like she told him.

 

“How are you thus far, my love?” she asks and kisses his cheek.

 

“Good… _soooo_ good,” he croons. “So good to me.”

 

“This,” she says as she traces his abdomen—dangerously close to the drawstring waist of his linen pants—“means ‘joy.’ It’s right here. Take all of it you want.”

 

Shuri moves higher until her fingers rest upon the area over his heart. “‘Love.’ I _love_ you, my _love_.”

 

They both giggle a bit as she plants a lengthy kiss on his exposed jugular vein.

 

“All right, last one. Pay _close_ attention.” She moves her finger across his forehead. “‘Worthy.’ You are worthy of everything good.”

 

Shuri kisses his forehead, then his nose, ends at his lips. She pulls him closer by his upper torso.

 

“Did you enjoy your language lesson, James?”

 

His eyes pop open to meet hers and he smiles. He glances about at the surroundings, and everything seems brighter and more colorful.

 

“That was amazing. _You’re_ amazing.”

 

“ _You_ are far more amazing than you think. You just needed to be more—how shall we say—mindful of that fact. You think my faith in you is misplaced, James, and that interferes with your confidence.”

 

“I’ve been working on that, honest I have. Sometimes, though, I still feel like…,” he trails off with a deep sigh.

 

Shuri nods knowingly, presses her cheek to his. “Keep working on it. Just remember,” she says as she places her finger on all the areas of her lessons, “you are worthy, you have courage, you are beautiful, you have joy, I love you.”

 

They laid together there until the early evening, Shuri languidly stroking James’ brown locks. He takes her other hand and kisses the palm, then places it over his heart.

 


End file.
